Christmas
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: It's Christmas time and Toan has a problem. He forget to get a present for Xiao! But wait, so did Xiao! They have 2 weeks to get the other a special Christmas present. Will they succeed, or fail? Read to find out. XiaoXToan pairing, please review.
1. Chapter 1

WST: If you're reading this, then today's 5 days before Christmas

JJ: Just 5 more days to go!

WST: Yeah, anyway, this is going to be a multi-chapter story.

JJ: Hope you enjoy this.

WST: Oh yeah, Toan and Xiao are near Matataki village at this time.

* * *

Toan and Xiao were walking back to their home and they stopped when they saw white flakes falling from the sky. Toan held out his hand to catch one and it melted in his hand. He realized what it was and said, "Xiao, look, it's snowing." Xiao looked at the white flakes falling faster and said, "Snow? Master, what's that?"

Toan said, "Well, its a type of rain that is cold, but soft. It's not that strange that you don't know. The last time we had snow was 30 years ago. The old Hag told me." Xiao nodded her head in understanding and asked, "Oh, Xiao understands. Also, master, why are we in a rush to get home to Mistress Renee? " Toan sighed and said, "I told you, we have to get home before Christmas."

Xiao looked at Toan in confusion and asked, "What is that?" Toan sweatdropped and said, "You don't know what Christmas is? Oh wait, I forgot you were a cat before I met you. Well, Christmas is the time of year we celebrate the birth of Simba. We celebrate it on December 25, which is 2 weeks from now. That's why we need to go now, Mom usually asks me to help her and you're going to help too, right?" Xiao looked at Toan and smiled. "Of course master." Toan smiled back and continued walking home. 'I wonder if I can get Xiao under the mistletoe?'

**(20 minutes later)**

They had reached Matataki village and decided to camp near the entrance for the night. Xiao was going to go find Goro, when Toan stopped her. "Wait Xiao. It's getting cold. You should wear a jacket." Xiao looked at Toan and asked, "Where can Xiao get a jacket? Xiao doesn't have one."

Toan thought for a second and started looking through his pack. He pulled out a pink jacket and gave it to Xiao. "Here, I thought it might get cold so I bought you one." Xiao put on the jacket and said, "How does it look?" Toan stared at Xiao until he realized what he was doing and blushed. He said, "Uh, it looks great Xiao." Xiao smiled and stepped out of the tent to go say hi to Goro.

Toan was left all alone and he decided to make use of the time he had. 'Now then, what to get Xiao for Christmas? Maybe some fish candy? Nah, too obvious. Hmm... what about some clothes? Nah, too boring. What about...' Toan kept on thinking ideas, when Goro stepped into the tent. He said, "Hey." to Toan, but Toan was too deep in thought to hear him. Goro got mad at being ignored and yelled, "HEY TOAN! YOU AWAKE?"

"Bwaaaaah!" Went Toan's reply as Goro snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, hey Goro. When did you get in here?" Goro grunted and said, "I was here for a couple of minutes. I tried talking to you, but you didn't seem to hear me." Toan rubbed his head nervously and said, "Yeah, sorry for that.I was thinking about something." He looked around the room and asked, "Hey, where's Xiao?" Goro grunted again and said, "Your cat-girlfriend is talking to Momo about something." Toan blushed and said, "She's not my girlfriend." Goro rolled his eyes and said, "Sureeee. Anyway, what were you thinking about?" Toan sighed and said, "Can I tell you something?" Goro shrugged and said, "Sure, but it better not be boring."

Toan nodded and continued by saying, "See, it's almost Christmas and I have no idea what to get Xiao. I have no idea what she likes, beside fish candy and that's too plain. I want to get her something special." He sighs and asks, "Do you have any ideas?" Goro shrugged and said, "Get her something she likes. I don't really know or care what you're going to get her." Toan sighed and thought, 'I'm doomed. I wonder what Xiao's doing?'

**(With Xiao)**

Xiao had just stepped out of Momo's house, thinking about the conversation she had with Momo.

_(flashback)_

_"Momo, what do we do on Christmas?" She asked Momo. Momo smiled and said, "Well, usually on Christmas we give everyone we know a present." "A present? Like what?" Xiao asked, slightly confused. "We usually give them something special to them, like clothes, toys or something like that. You thinking of getting Toan something?" _

_"Xiao doesn't know. Maybe." Xiao said as she left the house._

_(end flashback)_

'What to get master Toan? Hmm... maybe a mouse? Or a sword? or maybe a...' She continued thinking of new ideas until she stumbled back to her camp. She walked into then tent and said, "Hello Master. Hello Goro. What are you doing?" Toan quickly jumped up and said, "Xiao! Where were you? I was worried." Xiao looked at Toan and asked, "You were?" Toan realized what he said and said, "Uh, w-what I-i meant was, we were worried about you."

He indicated to himself and Goro, who just rolled his eyes. Xiao was suspicious but dropped the matter. "Anyway, master, it's nearly midnight." Toan yawned and said, "It's that late? Time to go to sleep. See ya later Goro." Goro grunted and said, "Yeah, later." and left the tent. Toan rolled out his and Xiao's sleeping bags and went into his. "Goodnight Xiao." Xiao went into hers and said, "Good night, master."

* * *

WST: Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry it's so short.(sweatdrops)

JJ: We'll upload chapters everyday until Christmas itself.

WST: Think of this as my Christmas gift to you guys. Merry Christmas


	2. Chapter 2

JJ: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me-

WST:(Punches JJ 4 times) Quiet you! Anyway, as JJ was saying, it's four more days until Christmas.

JJ:You know what that means!

WST: A new chapter!

JJ: Enjoy this chapter and leave a review with suggestions to make this story better.

* * *

Toan and Xiao awoke the sun's beams in their eyes. They yawned and picked up their things and continued to walk to Norune village. They reached the city gates and saw a wonderful of Norune village was covered in a layer of snow. Every house was covered in the fluffy stuff and the lake was frozen solid. **(unfortunately for Pike)** Toan and Xiao were looking around the town until a sudden yell caught their attention.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Then a barrage of snowballs attacked Toan and Xiao. The onslaught continued until someone yelled, "STOP!" The snowballs stopped flying and everyone was checking if Toan and Xiao were hit. Needless to say, they were. They practically looked like snowman. In fact the only way anyone could've tell people were there was because Xiao's ears and Toan's beret was sticking out. They shook off the snow and looked around to see who started the snowball war.

They saw Gina standing in front of them holding a snowball, as well as Claude, Paige, Alnet, Carl and the two Macho brothers. The Macho Brothers were laughing and said, "That's you're welcome back present!" Toan and Xiao joined in the laughter and threw snowballs back at the Macho Brothers, who ducked. The snowballs hit Paige, and Carl, and they both glared at Toan and Xiao.

"Oh yeah?" They both said as they started to make snowballs. Toan and Xiao quickly ran away from them as they started throwing snowballs. Xiao, unfortunately tripped and knocked over Toan as well, and they both landed in a very awkward postition. Paige and Carl showed up and saw them in the position and started to laugh. Toan turned red in the face while Xiao looked around confused as to why Carl and Paige was laughing.

Toan quickly pushed Xiao off and said, "I-it wasn't what it looked like!" Carl and Paige rolled their eyes.

"Surrrreee." They said and they walked away from the still red Toan and confused Xiao. Toan started mumbling to himself about getting new friends when Xiao interrupted him by asking, "Master, shouldn't we get home to Mistress Renee?" Toan gasped and said, "You're right! Let's go!"

They ran to Toan's house and Toan knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds then the door opened and he was embraced in a back-breaking hug.

"Toan, my son! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Are you hungry?" Renee asked Toan rapidly. Toan started waving his arms and Renee released him. He took a deep breath and said, "In order, yes, no and yes. I missed you too mom." He said as he gave his mom a warm hug. Renee hugged him back and spotted Xiao. "Xiao! How are you?"

"Mistress Renee!" She squealed as she joined in the hug. They all started laughing and talking about what Toan and Xiao had been up to.

"Nothing much." Toan said. "We were just making sure the towns were all restored correctly and that the Dark Genie is really destroyed." Renee looked at Toan and said, "Seems like you had a long adventure. Have you found any girlfriends?" Toan blushed at this and said, "MOM!" Renee laughed and Toan asked, "Oh yeah mom, can I ask you something, in private?" Renee nodded and pointed to the door that led to the outside.

"Xiao, stay here okay?" Toan asked Xiao. Xiao shook her head and said, "Xiao was going to go ask Paige something. Can Xiao go?" Toan nodded his head and watched the cat-girl leave the house. He went to his mom and said, "Well, mom I wanted to ask you, what can I get Xiao for Christmas?" Renee looked at Toan and said, "Well, why not get her the fish candy she likes so much?" Toan sighed.

"No mom. I want to get her something real special! Not something plain." Toan said. Renee looked at Toan with a question mark over her head and asked, "Why do you care so much about a present?" Toan sighed again and said, "It's because I really like her." Renee squeals at this. "Oh, my little boy has a crush!" Toan blushed again and said, "MOM! Anyway, I want to get her something real special, so do you have any ideas?" Renee pondered for a few seconds and said, "How about some jewelry?" Toan pondered for a few seconds and said, "That's a great idea! Thanks mom." Renee smiled and said, "No problem. Now help me get the decorations up." Toan nodded and started to set up the Christmas lights.

**

* * *

**

Xiao's POV

She had just reached Paige's house and she knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds and then Pike answered the door.

"Are you here to see Paige?" He asked. Xiao nodded her head and Pike led her inside. He told Xiao, "She'll be here soon." Then he left the room to call Paige. Xiao waited in the room and got bored. She decided to see if she could think of any new ideas for Toan's present. 'Hmm, maybe a new set of clothes. Maybe, or a card, or even...' she continued thinking of ideas until she saw Paige step into the room. She asked, "Paige, do you have any idea what I can get for Master?" Paige pondered for a second then whispered something into Xiao's ear. Xiao perked up and said, "That's a great idea! Thanks Paige."

"No problem, anything for a friend." Paige said as she led Xiao out the door. 'They both really make a good couple.' She thought as she saw Xiao run back to Toan's house.

* * *

WST: Another Chapter done!

Trainalf: This is okay so far.

WST: Wah! Where did you come from?

Trainalf: JJ left and asked me to take his place here.

WST: Well, you deserve to be here more than JJ anyway.

Trainalf: Aren't you forgetting something?

WST: Oh yeah, Please Review. New chapter will be up tommorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would have made a Dark Cloud 3 by now. The only thing I own is this story.**

WST: It's time for a new chapter!

Trainalf: Excellent.

WST: Just three more days till Christmas.

Trainalf: Well, let's get started.

WST: On with the story!

* * *

Xiao had reached Toan's home and she walked inside. She saw that Toan and Renee were decorating the house in shiny lights.

"Xiao," Toan called. "Do you want to help me put up the lights?" He asked holding up a lot of the shiny lights. Xiao nodded and went to help her master. They were hanging the lights throughout the house, inside and out, while Renee was hanging the mistletoe throughout the inside of the house (without Toan and Xiao's knowledge, of course). Toan and Xiao came in from the outside and walked into the kitchen to drink some hot chocolate. They got two cups and sat at the table to drink the warm drink.

"Hey Master," Xiao started, "Is it okay for Xiao to get some materials Xiao needs?" Toan looked at the cat-girl questioningly.

"What do you need materials for?" Toan asked. Xiao giggled and said, "It's a surprise master." Toan shrugged and said, "Sure, but I'll have to go with you to make sure you don't get lost in the snow." Xiao rolled her eyes, but continued drinking her hot chocolate. Toan did the same.

A few minutes later, both of them stepped out into the cold outside and trekked through the snow to Divine Beast Cave. They were 3 feet away from the entrance, when Xiao suddenly screamed and fell down a hole.

"Xiao!" Toan screamed down the hole. He saw that Xiao was okay, but the hole was about 10 feet in the ground. "Who digs a hole in front of the cave?" Toan asked himself. "Hold on Xiao!"

"To what?" Xiao yelled up the hole. Toan sweatdropped and looked around for anything to help Xiao out of the hole. He found a large stick and put it down the hole.

"Grab onto this!" He told Xiao. Xiao grabbed the stick and Toan hoisted her out of the hole.

"Thanks Master." She said once she got out. Toan smiled and said, "No problem. I just wonder who made that hole. Oh well, let's go get your materials." They continued into the cave. Toan waited outside the entrance (because Xiao complained about master not peeking) and Xiao was looking around Divine Beast cave for some materials. She found some metal around the cave, as well as some Gold bullion, and some diamonds and pearls. She put all the materials she got in a cloth sack and left the cave.

"Ready master." She said to Toan as she left the cave. Toan eyed the cloth sack Xiao carried and asked, "What you got in there?"

"Oh nothing." Xiao said in a sing-song voice. Toan shrugged and they both started to walk back home (avoiding the hole in the ground of course).

* * *

Toan and Xiao walked into Toan's house at the same time and Toan yawned a little. He was about to go rest when he noticed a shadow on the floor. Curious, he looked up and froze in shock. Xiao noticed her master's reaction and followed his gaze. She saw some mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Master, what's wrong? It's just mistletoe." She asked. Toan turned red and said, "Uhh, Xiao, you don't know the Christmas tradition for Mistletoe, do you?" Xiao shook her head.

"No master, what is it?" Toan started to stutter.

"W-well, y-you s-see, i-if a b-boy and g-girl a-are c-caught u-under t-the m-mistletoe, t-they h-have t-to k-kiss e-each o-other." He said as he turned redder, Xiao blushed and said, "Well, it's tradition." Then she started to lean closer to Toan. Toan did the same. Renee got a camera ready and got ready to take a picture.

Suddenly, Claude charged through the door and said, "I SMELL CHOCOLATE!" Toan and Xiao jumped apart and turned redder.

"Uh, I n-need to do something." Toan said. Xiao nodded and said, "Xiao too." They both ran out the door and Renee sighed.

"Shoot, so close." She sighed. Claude was oblivious to everyone else and started gulping down the leftover hot chocolate.

* * *

Toan had ran all the way back to the Divine Beast Cave and sighed. "Curse you, Claude!" He sighed. "Oh well, at least I can get Xiao's present ready." He walked into the bottom floor of the cave and saw Dran sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hello Toan." Dran said to Toan as he approached him. "What can I help you with?" Toan smiled and pulled out several gold bullion, some gemstones and a expertly drawn picture featuring a expertly designed necklace with a jade stone sketched in the shape of a fish candy in the center..

"Can you use your magic to turn this," he said indicating to the gold and gemstones, "into this necklace?" He said indicating to the picture. Dran thought for a few seconds and said, "Sure, but it'll take 10 days for it to be ready." Toan nodded and said, "Sure, that'll be fine." He left Dran and headed for the entrance.

"Well, well," Dran chuckled to himself, "Toan really cares for Xiao if he's going this far for her."

**

* * *

**

Xiao's POV

Xiao had stopped running from Toan's house and took a deep breath. "Xiao really wanted to kiss master too." She sighed. "Oh well, I better get Master's present ready." She pulled out the world map (that she borrowed from Toan) and warped to Muska Lacka **(or Muska Racka). **She walked over to Brooke's house and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Brooke's voice came through the thatched door. Xiao walked in and saw the sand warrior sharpening his blades.

"Ah, Xiao," He said to Xiao, "What do I owe this honor to?" Xiao smiled at him and said, "Xiao was wondering," She pulled out the cloth sack and emptied it's contents onto the table in the room. "can you make a shield for Master for me?" Brooke eyed the items and noticed Xiao's look. He smiled.

"Of course." He said. He picked up the items and prepared to make the shield. "But, it will take 10 days for the shield to be ready. Can you wait until then?" Xiao nodded and left the room. Brooke chuckled and said, "Ah, Toan. You don't know how lucky you are to have a girl like Xiao."

* * *

WST**: **Shoot! So close.

Trainalf:So that's what Xiao was planning to give him.

WST: Yep, now we just need to wait for the next chapter.

Trainalf: I can't hardly wait.

WST: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

WST: It's just 2 more days until Christmas.

Trainalf: Yep. Just a couple of days to go.

WST: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's going to be real fluffy.

Trainalf: Don't forget to leave a review.

WST: On with the story!

* * *

Toan walked back to his home to see that Xiao was already there.

"Hello Master!" She said cheerfully. "Where were you?"

Toan shrugged and said, "Talking to Dran. Where have you been?"

"Oh, nowhere." She said in a sing song voice. "Hey master, do you want to play in the snow?" She asked. Toan shrugged and said, "Sure!" They both rushed out the door and jumped into the fluffy snow.

Toan and Xiao were chasing each other, throwing snowballs at each other. Xiao had cornered Toan underneath a tree and saw that it was covered in snow. She threw a snowball at the tree and all the snow fell on top of Toan. He poked his head out of the pile and Xiao giggled at the sight, which made Toan blush.

"Uh, not to ruin your fun Xiao, but can you help me out of here?" Toan asked. Xiao nodded and dug Toan out of the pile of snow. She giggled at him and said, "Sorry master." Toan sighed and said, "It's alright. Hey Xiao?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you want to make a snowman?" Toan asked. Xiao looked at Toan questioningly and asked, "What's that?" Toan sweatdropped and started to explain what a snowman was.

* * *

About 1 minute later, Toan had finished explaining what a snow man was. Xiao nodded her head and said, "Oh, okay. Let's get started." Xiao rolled the torso of the snowman, while Toan worked on the bottom. Xiao finished her part and tried to lift it, but couldn't lift it with her tiny arms. She groaned and continued trying.

"Need a hand?" Toan asked, extending his hand. She smiled and, with Toan's help, She managed to put the torso on the bottom of the snowman. She and Toan both made the snowman's head. They tried to put it on top, but they made the torso too tall. Toan groaned and tried to think of a way to put the snowman's head on top, when a lightbulb clicked on his head.

"What can we- ahh!" Xiao screamed as Toan lifted her up. She blushed at her master holding her, but she placed the snowman's head on top. Toan put her down and blushed as well.

"Sorry Xiao. I thought that was the only way we could put the snowman's head on top. Sorry." Toan said about to walk away, but Xiao stopped him.

"It's okay master." She hugged Toan, who blushed but returned it. "Come on!" She said. "Let's go see what Paige is doing."

* * *

They rushed over to Paige's house to see that she was making an igloo. She saw Toan and Xiao and smiled.

"Hey guys! How are you?" She asked them both. They smiled and said, "Fine."

"Hey Paige," Xiao started, "What are you making?" Paige smiled at her and said, "An igloo."

"An e-glue?" Xiao asked, confused. Toan sighed and explained to Xiao what an igloo was. Xiao nodded her head in understanding and asked, "Master, can we go inside Paige's igloo?" Toan shrugged and said, "It depends on Paige."

"Of course you can, but it only has room for two people." She said. She went inside and said, "You two enjoy yourselves, I'll be back with hot chocolate." Toan and Xiao shrugged and went inside the igloo. It was slightly cramped, but they enjoyed it either way. Xiao cuddled up to Toan and started purring into his chest. Toan blushed and gave Xiao a warm hug. They enjoyed this position for a while, until Toan's growling stomach was heard.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously and said, "Well, let's go get something to eat." Xiao nodded and they went inside Paige's house to drink some hot chocolate. Paige was waiting for them in the kitchen, holding two glasses of hot chocolate. She handed the two of them a cup and they gulped it down. Xiao finished hers first and burped a little.

"Excuse Xiao." She said and asked, "Master, can we go back to Mistress Renee?" Toan nodded and they both walked to the door.

"Hey guys," Paige said. "Look up." Toan and Xiao were confused and looked up and blushed simultaneously. Hanging from the ceiling was yet another mistletoe. Toan and Xiao were about to kiss each other again, when Toan stopped and said, "Wait."

He locked the door and started to kiss Xiao. Xiao got shocked, but enjoyed the kiss, her tail swishing back and forth. She returned it with the same amount of passion and enjoyed the sensation traveling throughout her body.

*Click* Went Paige's camera, but Toan and Xiao were enjoying the kiss too much to hear it. Paige smiled and said, "I have got to show Alnet this!" Them she tiptoed out of the back door, not noticing that Toan and Xiao were following her.

* * *

She was about to reach Alnet's house when Toan yelled, "You better not, Paige!" Paige looked behind her and saw Toan and Xiao quickly following her. She was about to run faster, when she tripped and dropped the camera. Toan picked it up and took out the picture.

"Don't tell anyone Paige. We want to surprise them." He said as he gave the camera back to Paige. She smiled and said, "Fine, but you better tell them soon." Then she walked back home thinking, 'Finally!'

* * *

WST: Finally!

Trainalf: It took long enough.

WST: This is the second to the last chapter, unless you guys want me to make this longer. Leave a review with suggestions or if I should make the story longer.

Trainalf: Next chapter will be up tommorrow/


	5. Chapter 5

WST: Whoo-hoo! Tomorrow's Christmas!

Trainalf: Yes it is.

WST: This is unfortunately the last chapter of the story.

Trainalf: All good things must come to an end.

WST: *Sigh* True. Oh I would like to thank all the readers who reviewed this story. Thanks to **yellow 14, Trainalf,** and **jackdarkstone. **Thanks all of you guys, you helped me when I needed it. Merry Christmas!

Trainalf: Please leave a review.

WST: Oh yeah, this takes place at Christmas Eve. On with the story!

* * *

Toan woke up to a slight pressure on his chest. He looked up to see that Xiao was sleeping on his chest. 'Not again.' He thought as he saw the cat-girl sleeping peacefully. 'Aw, she looks so cute. I better let her sleep a little longer.' He waited for Xiao to wake up, which wasn't long. She woke up a couple of seconds later and yawned.

"Morning master." She said as she purred into his chest. Toan smiled and said, "Morning Xiao. We need to get ready." Xiao looked at her master questioningly.

"For what, master?" She asked, confused. Toan smiled.

"We have to take the present we made for everyone to them." He said pointing to the huge pile of presents. Xiao nodded and proceeded to pick up some of the presents. Toan put on a Santa hat and picked up some of the presents as well. Toan and Xiao went to Paige's house first. Toan knocked on the door and Paige immediately answered it.

"Hey Toan. Hey Xiao. Merry Christmas Eve." She said with a smile on her face. She noticed the pile of presents Toan and Xiao were carrying and asked, "Do you want some help with that?" They both nodded and Paige lifted some of the presents from them. Toan gently placed his and Xiao's presents to Paige underneath her Christmas tree.

"Should we get going master?" Xiao asked. Toan nodded and they were about to walk out, when Paige stopped them.

"Hey you guys, since you're delivering presents to people, can you take mine too?" She asked pulling out a pile of present in a cloth sack. Xiao nodded and grabbed the cloth sack and she and Toan went on their way.

They reached Alnet's house and were about to walk up the stairs when they ran into Alnet and Carl.

"Well isn't this a coincidence. We were just about to go drop off our presents, and then you two show up." Carl said as he smiled at Xiao and Toan, who smiled back. Xiao handed Carl and Alnet the 4 presents she and Toan got for them and the 2 that Paige got for them.

"Thank you so much." Alnet said as she gave Toan and Xiao the presents she and Carl got for them. Toan and Xiao smiled and walked over to Laura's house. They knocked on the door and little Gina came out.

"Hello Toan." She started. "Did you come to play with me?" Toan chuckled and said, "Not today Gina. We came to give you presents!" He gave her the 6 presents and Gina started to laugh.

"Thanks Toan. I'll tell mama when she comes back." Gina said carrying the presents inside the house. Toan and Xiao smiled and continued on their way. They walked to Claude's house and Toan knocked on the door. They waited a couple of minutes, but he never came out. Toan looked at Xiao and shrugged.

"Maybe he's asleep." Xiao shrugged and they both continued on their way. They walked to the Macho Brother's house and they knocked on the door. Kamacho cam out of the door and saw Toan and Xiao.

"Well, well. It looks like we have the new couple." Then he started roaring in laughter at Toan and Xiao's red faces.

"How did you-" Toan started to ask.

"I saw you guys chasing Paige the other day. I heard you guys talking."

(Flashback)

_"This is boring." Kamacho said as he was walking around Norune Village. He was about to head back home when he saw a strange sight. He saw Paige, running from Toan and Xiao. 'This I gotta see.' Then he ran after them to see what was going on. Toan, Xiao and Paige stopped short of Alnet's house and Kamacho heard them talking._

_"Don't tell anyone Paige. We want to surprise them." Toan said. He put the photo in his pocket, but not before Kamacho saw it. _

_"Heh, I can't wait to tell Macho." Then he sneaked off back home._

(End Flashback)

"So that's how I figured it out." Toan and Xiao blushed and asked, "Did you tell anyone?" Kamacho smirked and said, "Nah, I wouldn't do that to you two." Xiao and Toan sighed in relief and smiled. They handed Kamacho the 6 presents and went onto their way.

They went to Gaffer's buggy next and the Gaffer was waiting for them.

"Ahh, Toan, Xiao, how are you two?" He asked as he pulled out two Christmas presents. He gave them both of them one present each and they gave him the two presents from both of them and the one present from Paige. They smiled and they walked to the last stop on their present delivery list. They walked to the Old Hag's house and they were about to walk in when Claude stepped out of the house.

"Hey." He said as he was about to head home. Toan stopped him and gave him 3 presents, and went inside the old hag's house.

"Hello Toan." The old hag said as she saw Toan walk in. Toan smiled and gave her the last three presents. The Hag smiled and she gave Toan and Xiao a present each. Toan and Xiao smiled and went back home.

* * *

"Finally!" Toan said as he plopped down on his bed. Xiao did the same on her side and yawned. She fell asleep instantly and curled up to Toan. Toan blushed and fell asleep, holding onto Xiao.

* * *

Toan awoke at the crack of dawn. He was about to go back to sleep, when he remembered what the day was. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He yelled, waking up Xiao, who got frightened and dug her claws into Toan's arm. "OW!" Toan screamed, but comforted Xiao.

"Sorry Master. Let's go open the presents!" She yelled before jumping down the stairs. Toan smiled and chased after her. He reached the bottom, where he saw Xiao ripping open her presents. Toan went to his presents and started to do the same. He received chocolate bars, swords, attachments and some fluffy donuts. Xiao received gemstones, fish candy and some new slingshots. The only presents left were the one's they got for each other. Toan got his present for Xiao and gave it to her.

"Here you go Xiao. I hope you like it." He said nervously. Xiao looked at the present and tore it open. She let out a gasp and pulled out the item inside. It was an expertly designed necklace that had a jade stone in the shape of a fish candy in the center of the necklace. She fingered it gently, then put it on.

"Well, what do you-" Toan started before Xiao pounced on him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said repeatedly, planting kisses on him with each thank you. Toan blushed, but simply said, ""You're welcome." Before picking up his present. He unwrapped it and smiled as he saw the shield. It had a golden center, with a silver trim. It was encrusted with many jewels and had a smooth blue stone in the center. Toan smiled and gave Xiao a kiss on the lips. He pulled away.

"Thank you Xiao." He said before he kissed her once again on the lips. They enjoyed the feeling, and Renee was crying in joy that her son had finally found someone.

* * *

WST: Well, that's it.

Trainalf: Well, all good things must come to an end.

WST: You said that already. Please review.

Trainalf: Merry Christmas.


End file.
